Processors, including microprocessors, digital signal processors and microcontrollers, operate by running software programs that are embodied in one or more series of program instructions stored in a memory. The processors run the software by fetching the program instructions from the series of program instructions, decoding the program instructions and executing them. In addition to program instructions, data is also stored in memory that is accessible by the processor. Generally, the program instructions process data by accessing data in memory, modifying the data and storing the modified data into memory.
One well-known architecture for processors is known as the Harvard architecture. In this architecture, data and program instructions are stored in separate memories that can be accessed simultaneously. Because of this simultaneous access, the Harvard architecture provides significant processing speed advantages over other architectures. A typical Harvard architecture processor that includes internal memory includes two separate memories, one for data, and one for program instructions. In order to expand the memory capacity of such a processor, memory external to the processor must be added. However, since a Harvard architecture processor has two separate memories, in order to expand both data memory and program instruction memory, two separate external memories must be added. This is a significant disadvantage when low-cost systems are being built.
A need arises for a processor having an architecture that provides the processing speed advantages of the Harvard architecture, but does not require two separate external memories in order to expand both data memory and program instruction memory. One solution to this problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,856. The described processor has separate program memory space and data memory space, but provides the capability to map at least a portion of the program memory space to the data memory space. This allows most program instructions that are processed to obtain the speed advantages of simultaneous program instruction and data access. It also allows program memory space and data memory space to be expanded externally to the processor using only one external memory device that includes both program instructions and data.
However, a problem arises with this solution. Under some circumstances, the processor may fetch and attempt to execute an entry in the program memory space that has been mapped to the data memory space and which contains data, not a program instruction. Such a situation may occur, for example, as a result of a bug in the software that is being executed. Attempted execution of data that is not a program instruction may cause unpredictable results. A need arises for a technique by which attempted execution of data that is not a program instruction may be detected and recovered from.